Vengence is the best motivator
by NJKaG3
Summary: Naruto they ignored him scorned him treated him like the plague but someone can only handle so much eventually if you call someone a demon enough theyll become one and over time they’ll grow strong and come back for vengance and bring the mght of Iwa with them (Tsuchikage Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also my first story so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**This will 100% be a Naruto/Kurotsuchi story this will be a what if Naruto succumbed to all the hate and neglect in his life and wanted vengeance.**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 1 Rise of a demon **

We enter this story at a turning point for the Boy we find ourselves staring at he is a blonde haired blue eyed 14 year old boy he is clad in black ANBU style pants and a mesh short sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless trench coat that had a hood overtop with a special ability to cloak ones face in shadows this boy has red shinobi sandals on as well and is currently hiding in a tree staring at another boy around the same age, the boy he's watching is practicing swordplay and that boy is taller than our 5'2 hero you see the boy with the sword is 5'5 he has black hair that kinda looks like a duck's ass and black eyes wearing dark blue shorts and a black shirt with a fancy fan on the back that say oohhh I'm an Uchiha I'm amazing everyone kiss my ass because of my amazing eyes I can copy everything you do ooohhh ... at least that's what the hero of our story thinks anyway. At this moment our hero if you can call him that really is thinking about killing this other boy not for the safety of his friends or for honor or his village or even to save the princess you see he wants to kill him for one simple reason vengeance.

To understand why you have to know what happened up until now, you see about 6 months ago both of the two ninja in this story belonged to the same village the hidden leaf, and in this village they belonged to a team of ninja team 7 consisting of their sensei Kakashi Hatake a skilled Jounin with years of experience and a great reputation and he was put on the team for one reason train Duckbutt aka Sasuke I'm the most Emo kid alive Sasuke while ignoring the other two students, the one saving grace was at least Sakura his long time crush was on the team even though she didn't give a damn about anything but Sasuke anyway just like everyone else and then the last member our main character Naruto. You see he'd been hated and ignored since the very day he was born because the 4th Hokage sealed the Kyuubi the most powerful of all demons into him as a baby to save the village, all the idiots in the village couldn't see the difference between the Kunai and the scroll and as such treated him as if he was the Demon in the flesh. People called him Demon and Kyuubi brat, they called him monster and beast and kicked him out of every store or house he'd ever been in and then one day it happened he finally became a ninja that is of course just barely as everyone hated him and wanted to keep him from ever getting there and then the first person other than the Hokage acknowledged his existence Iruka sensei but then he left on his first mission and came back and iruka had been fired from the academy by the bastard council that had found out he got saved and punished Iruka for it. Over time seeing Kakashi ignore him Jiraiya ignore him and then the last straw was seeing Tsunade a drunk degenerate Gambler become Hokage I mean sure he brought her back but he thought she'd change ha what a joke, that's when he realized Konoha was a village that pampered the asshole and treated them like gods look at Sasuke he had everything Naruto ever wanted yes his family was dead but at least he knew them at some point and knew who they were he had girls throwing themselves at him guys trying to be his friend the villagers loved him and acknowledged him but he hated them all and didnt care about anything but his own power even going so far as trying to kill Naruto who he according to him is the only one in the village he acknowledged and saw as a friend so a guy that can kill his best friend for power, a Hokage that is a drunk, an old has been that digs up graves to get power in Danzo, a creepy pervert that peeps on women in hot springs and a one eyed perv that's always late these people are worshipped but the hard working kid that never had a family never did anything wrong loved everyone In spite of the hate just got walked all over and treated as an assumed Demon that he was actually a hero in saving them from as if he died the demon would come back and destroy them all. The last and final straw however was when he was sent to retrieve Sasuke who left to join Orochimaru they fought ninja after ninja until eventually it came to Naruto and Sasuke that's when Sasuke attempted to kill Naruto and if not for the fox he would've succeeded that's not even the worst of it he comes back empty handed and nearly dead and the council exiles him for failing the mission the bastards couldn't get their prescious Uchiha back the one that almost killed Naruto a fellow leaf nun but it was all okay cuz he's the demon brat right who cares Sasuke matters most and then when Tsunade and Jiraiya walk in to give him the news all they have to say is sorry they tried that's it. After all he did that's how it ends, 4 hours later he left the village swearing revenge and the Kyuubi agreeing with this course of action agreed to help and started teaching Naruto about stealth and tracking not yet thinking he was ready for anything more advanced he taught him shurikenjutsu and honed his current taijutsu and trained him to near exhaustion for one thing and one thing only to kill Sasuke to rob the leaf of their prescious Uchiha and take his Eyes before they get to them and then use them against the leaf. But even then he had been sitting in this tree for 15 minutes just thinking can I really do this he still didn't know he looked at Sasuke as a friend still, he was still a good person and that made him more angry why was he treated so bad when even after all of that he still wanted to help and not harm.

He sat there for a long time thinking until Sasuke was getting wrapped up and knew it was now or never acting on instinct he ambushed his former teammate dropped down from the trees came up behind him masking his chakra and scent and sliced his throat Sasuke Uchiha was no more placing his body on the ground gently he took his eyes and implanted them in himself with the kyuubis help and unlocking the Mangyeko from the pain he was feeling, he then took the Kusanagi Sasuke was training with and left to find the closest village to join immediately, that village was Iwagakure the village hidden in the stone, little did he know the secrets he would discover there.

———————————————————————

**Gates of Iwa 1 day later **

"Halt who the hell are you and why do you look like that bastard flash?" Asked a tall somewhat lazy looking guard, "who the hell is the flash in Naruto Uzumaki I was banished from Konoha because they're bastards and could tell the difference between a Kunai and a scroll you see I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and they couldn't see past the fox to see the person it was sealed into" the man studied the boy in front of him for a second "Why are your eyes bandaged?" "before I was banished I was sent to capture or kill Sasuke Uchiha he got away and they banished me I wanted revenge so I hunted him down killed him and took his eyes now Konoha's prescious Uchiha clan will be no more and I get to throw it in their face I have his eyes" the guards laughed "No matter who you look like kid you'll fit right in here if you hate those tree huggers that much I'll take you to the Tsuchikage" Naruto nodded and followed when they got to the office and opened the door Naruto felt an immeanse chakra he could see through the bandages of course with his sharingan but only the chakra network so all he could tell is the man was short and had almost as much chakra as him. "Hello Tsuchikage-Sama my name is Naruto Uzumaki I was banished from Konoha because I carry the Kyuubi and they couldn't see the Kunai from the scroll, I not only bring that power to your village I bring the sharingan I killed the last Uchiha after I was banished and I took his eyes and on top of that I want revenge I want you to train me make me strong so I can destroy the leaf once and for all" the Tsuchikage examined the boy before answering "Boy I'll consider it but you have to stay here for a week before you get my answer first we need to run a blood test to see who your family is then we need to look through your mind and make sure you're telling the truth and then lastly we will check your blood to see if you're compatible with any of our ongoing projects and test your affinities and skill levels if that is all satisfactory we will take you to get you all your equipment and train you up to be a fearsome shinobi" Naruto smiled and took off the bandages to show 2 sharingan with 3 tomoe in each clear as day of course they couldn't be shut off as he wasn't an Uchiha but he had them and with his chakra levels the drain meant nothing, he stuck out his arm and they drew 4 tubes of blood and they escorted him to a hotel after telling him to come back in 4 days for results and to discuss how they'd proceed.

4 days later Naruto is standing in the Tsuchikage's office once more, "Well Boy it seems you have quite the parentage your father was Namikaze Minato the 4th Hokage and your mother Kushina Uzumaki the red death and strongest Kunoichi of her time now that's good and bad good because strong parents mean you'll likely be strong bad because everyone in this village hates Minato for the loved ones they lost so integrating you could be an issue, however I see it as a positive in that you're going to grow strong and you'll have a shot at mastering the Hiraishin and having that on our side would be amazing but it will bring its own challenges, next you are indeed a Jinchuuriki which you already knew, you passed your phsyc eval and you seem to be a perfect candidate for one of our other projects which could solve our integration issue we have procured blood recently from several ninjas one being the former Uzukage of whirlpool before we destroyed it another being Madara Uchiha it seems that our scientists believe you being an Uzumaki already and possessing the sharingan of an Uchiha would be a perfect candidate to receive these cells adding in your healing factor and some help from the fox you should be good if you agree to this we will do it tonight and then take you shopping for supplies tomorrow before showing you to my compound where you'll stay with me while I personally train you to be Konoha's reconing. Naruto agreed easily before following them to the hospital for the procedure.

2 days later after procedure in hospital. The procedure took longer than expected as he assimilated the new genetic material well however it was painful and there was a lot of screaming and then he passed out now he is waking up in the hospital bed ready to see the new him. He woke up and looked in the mirror it was like a brand new person looking back at him he was now 5'6 his Uzumaki genes asserted themselves with the extra push turned his blonde hair to red with Uchiha black streaks in it his sharingan eyes could now be turned on and off and his normal eyes were now black and though he didn't know it he had somehow obtained the eternal mangyeko sharingan, his whisker marks became a bit more prominent and his K9 teeth elongated even more to look almost like fangs, he muscles filled out a bit more and baby fat was gone all in all he liked the new him and now he looked nothing like his bastard of a father that forced him to be hated his entire life.

Soon after a nurse came in and he was taken to the Tsuchikage after he was cleared with a clean bill of health. They walked into his office and the Kage checked out his new apprentice "Good you look nothing like him now here take this it's a scroll from you father's compound we took a blood sample before surgery and had our ninjas sneak into the old compound and take the Hiraishin and rasengan scrolls we opened the blood seal and removed it and replaced it with your blood learn these on your own time outside of our training together now let's go buy your equipment" after hours of shopping Naruto still looked mostly the same black ANBU pants with Kunai and shuriken pouches on each side as well as the back red shinobi sandals sleeveless trench coat with hook that had darkness genjutsu to cover his face overtop or short sleeve mesh shirt he still had tsunades necklace which he kept to stick it to her black bandages from elbow to hand with fingerless red gloves with metal plates on back that had the Iwa logo he wore his Iwa headband on his forehead but that wasn't his favorite part when going through the weapons shop he found two smaller twin scythes he absolutely loved the Tsuchikage bought them Naruto tied them to each hip and had the Kusanagi strapped across his the back of his waist all in all he looked like a true shinobi and a bit of a badass. After that they went to the Tsuchikage house and learned of his affinities and needless to say the old man was ecstatic it went exactly as planned he kept his Wind affinity and Gained Fire from the Uchiha DNA and Earth from the Uzumaki DNA he had all the components for **Paricle style. **Ōnoki the old man Tsuchikage's signature Kekkei Touta that disintegrated whatever it touched after Naruto settled in to his new home for the next few months he got introduced to the old man's family.

He had fun it was one of the best days of his life people saw him as him no more no less but I guess seeing the Tsichikage's hot Granddaughter had a lot to do with that not to mention the two hit it off she was curvy but not to much so she had black hair, black eyes B cup breasts and one tight ass and the firey personality he just loved she was powerful, smart, independent and down right gorgeous everything he ever wanted needless to say he forgot a certain pink haired girl ever existed what the hell was her name again Sakuda...Rakura no not it either oh well he was moving on and this girl actually paid attention to him. Training started the next day and he couldn't wait these next 4 years he would learn and grow strong and one day he would destroy the leaf for what they did to him one day he would get his revenge.

**That's that chapter 1 I really love this story it's going to be so fun to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also my first story so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**This will 100% be a Naruto/Kurotsuchi story this will be a what if Naruto succumbed to all the hate and neglect in his life and wanted vengeance.**

**—————————————————————**

**Chapter 2: Training Montage 4 whole years **

**Year 1** it was as much about developing a base as anything else as such the old man ran him to the ground with physical conditioning chakra control and nature manipulation exercises. By the end of the first year he mastered the Wind, Fire, and earth manipulation exercises and started on the Particle style ones. Onoki would teach Naruto a single Jutsu till he mastered the manipulations first he aslso had him work on the manipulations for Scorch release Lava release and Explosion release while he was at it god clones are useful, on the subject of clones he had him training chakra control with 1000 clones at a time the reason being he wasn't born with a kekkei genkai but Onoki learned years ago when Mu was teaching him to use the Kekkei touta Particle style that in order to combine nature's one must have a level of control exceeding the greatest of medics or it'll blow up in your face, however that isn't to say it cannot be done if your control is good enough and you have the proper affinities you can use the sub elements at the same level as those with bloodline affinities. So Naruto trained day and night with thousands of clones to master all these exercises and by years end he mastered them all, and on the physical side of it he could now run around the entire village 25 times normally without rest and 25 times on his hands all with weight seals weighing in at around 750lbs total at this point while sticking various objects to his body with chakra. He could now do 3000 punches and kicks with each leg and arm without tiring and could do 2500 crunches, and sit-ups and 5000 pushups and somewhere around the same for pull-ups and chin-ups as well as hanging crunches. All and all he now a truly well conditioned shinobi. During the year he also worked on use of shuriken and Kunai and mastered them as well as creating a style for his scythes combining them together with chakra and using bojutsu as a base and adding different techniques from sword use and spear styles into it to fully master it, all in all his first year was highly productive.

**Year 2 **that was where the fun began, he continued on his exercises from year one to maintain his conditioning and further improve his control and weapon use, but now he was instructed to start on Jutsu training first he was tasked with mastering the techniques he knew which admittedly weren't many to the degree of no hands seals so that's what he did in 2 months with clones help he mastered the solid henge, Kawimari, and Shadow clones without seals then he was taught Shadow shuriken and it's variants and told of a technique that made the shadow clones explode and told to figure it out, he mastered them in 3 months so now 5 months in he had finally gotten to his base elements with the use of his sharingan he quickly mastered many Fire, Wind, and earth style Jutsu the old man taught him 5D, 10C, 15B, 20A, and 10S ranking Jutsu for each element and he was told to master them down to no seals for D,C,B rank Jutsu 1 or 2 seals for A rank and no more than 5 seals for S once he mastered that he was given scrolls for Scorch release and Lava release as well as explosion release much to his disappointment he wasnt given any on Particle release yet as the old man didn't feel he was ready being that one wrong move and he could disintegrate his own hand he wanted to wait till he believed him truly ready so for the remainder of the year he mastered the sub elements he was given as well as the Rasengan scroll he had gotten from his father's house and even began adding his natures to it and attempting the addition of sub elements as well by the time the 2nd year was up he had mastered the sub elements and rasengan and created several elemental and sub-elemental variants though he still needed to take them a step further.

**Year 3 **The old man built on Naruto's base techniques by teaching him the Explosion Fist Taijutsu style and Onoki's personal Kaze Ken it Wind Fist he further mastered flight as well as the Jutsu he already knew and weapon use this year he was instructed to just master all that he knew and to work on Fuinjutsu and learn the Hiraishin and so he did with the use of clones he perfected all that he currently knew and with time mastered the use of seals and the Hiraishin. He also created the Rasenshuriken and managed to add his fire element to it as well as his others using the Rasenshuriken as a base he developed a variant using each element at his Disposal. Much of that year was quite boring however and a lot of studying and rehashing previous knowledge, so to make it fun considering Naruto had himself removed from the Toad contract he needed a new summons so Onoki instructed Naruto to perform the same procedure to summon and without a contract he would reverse summon himself to the Summons most closely aligned with his personality and to both of their shock he had ended up with Dragons a summons thought lost to the ages no one had been a Dragon summoner for the last 275 years needless to say he was ecstatic he worked on creating Collaboration attacks with his Familiar Shenrin a large Female Wind dragon with green scales and large with blue mixed in the two hit it off from day one and eventually after months of training they dragons finally told him of the two things they only let their most trusted members of the clan in on, The first being that they had their own sage mode deemed to powerful to ever be taught to a human as the human body in most cases couldn't contain that much power however after getting to know him and knowing his Tenant he was probably the only human who could pull it off and that they would train him at the end of the coming year after his training with the old man was complete, the second was about a powerful Jutsu known only to the dragon clan that would look in your own soul and pull out your very essence and chakra and combine it with that of your familiar creating the one true blade for your use a weapon that would perfectly mesh with your style in the way the fabled Shimigami would with a Zanpakuto but they are not the same as Zanpakuto are far more powerful and bestowed by Kami himself to those meant to become a reaper of souls this was the closest thing on the human plane and far more powerful than even the 7 swords of the mist. The technique **Summoner art: Soul Blade creation **and at the end of this year he went to what was known as the land of Kai's the dragon homeworld and was Given a scale from Shenrin and showed how to imbue his very soul and chakra into it by biting his thumb and dripping blood on the scale and then channeling his chakra and in essence some of kyuubis as well into it till it started to glow then he went through hand seals **Summoner art: Soul shard transfer **with that a small sliver of his soul was transferred to the scale after that his familiar did the same and the scale started to bubble and reform and while they waited Naruto asked about splitting a piece of his soul into this blad to which his familiar explained it wasn't a problem as souls were resilient and it would reform in a matter of days and he wouldn't be affected at all, the next hour was amazing watching the scale turn to liquid and then the liquid would shape and reform again and again using the mixed chakra from the pair at the end of it all a ball of light formed and exploded and and the new weapon fell to the ground, when he picked it up he was amazed it was a double bladed Scythe a blade on each end facing the opposite way the handle of the scythe was grey both blades were red with black and could channel chakra through them easier than even chakra metal, they were unbreakable and best of all he could split them in two and a chakra chain attached them at the center allowing him to throw one of them and bring it back whenever he wanted or to tie up enemies and the chain itself would drain their chakra and store it allowing Naruto to recharge his own chakra with it, all and all he was amazed and he decided to name it "Kazeshini or Wind of Death" (Shoutout to bleach for dope naming skills) when he returned he was excited to further his skills wielding his new weapon.

**Year 4 **Finally he would learn Particle style and so he did it took him 4 months to master **Particle style: Detachment of the primitive world **and that amazed the aged Kage as it took him 3 whole years to do so but what amazed him even more was his wasn't white or even cube shaped no his Was a deep transparent black with hints of red the Kyuubi's demonic chakra got mixed in and somehow the boy managed to channel Amaterasu flames instead of regular ones subconsciously activating the Mangyeko he didn't even realize he had before now using the Sun gods flames and adding in a Kyuubi enhanced boost to his fire and wind chakra changed the technique his was far more powerful and easier to control as such he could change its shape to whatever fit the situation the best. Creating several new Jutsu for the style never before seen making the old man Jealous actually. After also learning of his Mangyeko and subsequent Eternal Mangyeko which the Kyuubi let him know about he proceeded to also master his eyes Realizing his eyes could use Tsukyomi, Amaterasu, and Kotoamatsukami, and lastly Susanoo he set out to master them all and so he did and over the last 3 months he had went back to the land of dragons and mastered their sage mode as well. (Not telling you what it looks like till it's Unveiled)

So that's where it stands now 4 years of intensive training over and done with and Onoki could honestly say the kid could likely beat him now and easily. Now standing In his office looking across at the boy now man he came to view as another grandson training finished he couldn't help but feel pride standing before him Naruto had grown he was now 6'3 still had the red hair with black streaks from the Procedure done when he first arrived his hair still however stood up in an almost gravity defying manner like Minato's he was lean and chizzled weighing 225lbs and he had elongated canines like the fox he contained and deeper more feral looking whisker marks he still wore a similar outfit Black ANBU pants with a Kunai holster on the back of his belt and one on each outer thigh he wore High shin height Grey Shinobi sandals he had a mesh sleeveless muscle shirt with the same necklace with a sleeveless long coat with a hood that was red with black Kanji for 9 on the back the hood had the same Genjutsu covering his face when worn except when he activated his eyes you could see the eerie red glow and nothing else. He had seals running up and down both arms and from elbow to fingers grey bandages with red fingerless gloves with the Iwa symbol on the back metal plate he wore his forehead protector exactly where it was designed to go except he had a black cloth with it and on his back a long grey pol that seemed like a staff but at any point two long scythe blades would come out either end. Naruto added seals to the weapon to contain the blades inside unless released to allow for more Variation to his style. "Naruto I called you here because your training is Done at this point you're beyond even my level and I want to make you my successor I look at you as a grandson and trust you with my very life, however you've been stuck in my compound training with me for years not going on any missions and the people barely know you so if you want this hat you're going to have to make a name for yourself that being said I have a mission for you I am promoting you to Jounin and placing you and Kurotsuchi as a 2 man cell you two have one job find and eliminate the Akatsuki they have been snooping around our other Jinchuuriki up until now and we think they plan on capturing them and taking down a group of S-class ninjas is exactly what you need if you're going to be sitting here one day not to mention terminating that mistake in Deidra, that being said you guys have 3 days before you head out good hunting" **"that and maybe if you guys spend enough alone time together you really will be my grandson" **thought the aging Kage with a smile and laugh

**That's all she wrote folks now I'm getting into the action scenes in all my stories and this is gonna be one fun week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also my first story so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**This will 100% be a Naruto/Kurotsuchi story this will be a what if Naruto succumbed to all the hate and neglect in his life and wanted vengeance. **

**FYI I purposefully left out Jinchuuriki training as adding that would make him way to powerful it wouldn't even be fair and I had no idea how to powerscale the enemies to match. Just being honest so I was considering coming up with some way to free the fox and just have him on his own accord and power.**

**—————————————————————**

**Chapter 3 Making a name for yourself**

The Toad sage Jairaya was a tall man with white hair going down to his knees, an odd forehead protector with two horn like protrusions and the kanji for oil he had mesh underclothes with a green kimono and pants and a red long coat, finally a giant scroll on his back and wooden sandals he was known as one of the strongest Shinobi in all the elemental nations but he didn't feel like one anymore. No he felt like a failure he failed his student Minato a man who'd been like a son to him for years and left his godson Naruto to fend for himself through his entire life he failed to be there for him and keep him safe, to train him and to give him a good life. And now he failed Tsunade who sent him to find Naruto and at the very least train him up enough to survive the Akatsuki 4 years and still nothing, no word on his whereabouts and only one more lead and that's where we find the sage in a bar in Tanzuka Gai the town where they found Tsunade all those years ago drowning his sorrows and meeting his informant in the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha who despite all the rumors was still very much loyal to the village he was meeting with him to find out not only about if the criminal organization known as Akatsuki knew where Naruto was but also the groups former plans.

As he is sitting there drinking like he has been for hours, Itachi walks in "It seems like this place is getting crowded Jiraiya-sama" said the black haired missing nin it was a code so he would be known to be legit.

"So it seems Itachi so it seems let's go outside and take this discussion somewhere with less eyes and ears" after that statement by the sage the pair walks south from the village into the Forrest's surrounding it where they activate privacy seals and begin their talks.

"We found him Jiraiya-sama" stated Itachi in a bored and monotone voice. "You did! Where is he I have to keep him safe and train him..." he trailed off "I can't fail him again I just can't itachi where is he?"

"Finding him won't be to hard Jiraiya-sama he has been in Iwa for the last 4 years according to Deidra's contact he was trained by the Tsuchikage himself and seems to be part of a 2 person team sent out to hunt us down she he can make a name for himself, supposedly he's the next in like for the Tsuchikage position" itachi said to a stunned sannin "He what!?!" "You heard right he's said to be stronger than the current Tsuchikage in his prime and there is something else you should know it appears they did some type of procedure with his consent and it changed his appearance greatly which is why we have had such a difficult time finding him I'm not sure what if anything else he got from it but apparently he looks extremely different and is supposedly quite powerful, anyway I'll hang around here for a day or two because he's said to be hunting me down if you hang around and keep out of sight I'm sure you'll find him" the Uchiha said to which The sannin nodded.

———————————————————————

**Gates of Iwa one day prior **

"Are you excited to spend 3 months to a year alone with me Naru-kun?" Asked Kurotsuchi with a heavily seductive tone. "You know it Suchi-chan but we do have a job to do as well you know we can't just find a hotel and lock ourselves in for a year" joked the former Blonde now readhead with black highlights "Speaking of Jobs where do think we should start the search?" Asked a now more serious Kurotsuchi "well according to intel Itachi seems to be moving towards Tanzuka Gai at the moment and should arrive tomorrow it's rare for one of them to travel alone so I think we should head that way and take advantage" she nodded and they headed off.

———————————————————————-

**Back at Tanzuka Gai current time **

"Well this place hasn't changed a bit" said Naruto before making 10 clones to send off in search of Itachi.

10 minutes later the clones dispelled "Well well well looks like our friendly neighborhood toad sage/pervert has been using the kinslayer Itachi Uchiha as an informant this whole time looks like things will get interesting really soon they're on there way." Naruto said as Kurotsuchi nodded "Ill hold off Jiraiya while you handle Itachi then you can join me after we don't need to kill Jiraiya so I'd rather just kill Itachi make a big distraction and disappear and go search for our next target." Naruto looked at her for a second pondered her statement before he said "Agreed, they're 5 minutes out how about we take a seat and wait" the pair did just that until 5 minutes later the other two arrived.

"It's been a long time pervy sage how about you hit the road we just want Itachi's head not yours we have a mission to end the Akatsuki and he's step one to that mission" said Naruto with a large dash of arrogance not present years ago when Jiraiya last saw him. "Do you really think you can take us both Gaki? Clearly you've gotten good but not that good besides itachi has been helping me find you I've been trying to train you so you can deal with the Akatsuki you can't have gotten that far in 4 years" said the sage.

"You be surprised what a competent sensei and some shadow clones could accomplish, also when you have the backing of people you've come to

Consider family that helps as well and as for training that's for you not me you regret not being there and you want to make your pain go away by helping now well guess what Perv I don't need you or your training even if my idiot father made you my godfather I've grown way more these last 4 years without your help than ever before, now I'll say it again I don't want to kill you and I don't plan on getting my revenge on that sorry excuse for a village you call home just yet but I do have to kill itachi so stay out of it in fact..." **Partical style: 6 pillar barrier **with that 6 pillars of opaque black and reg energy flew out of the ground and connected creating a barrier trapping him and Kurotsuchi inside. "First of all if I were you I wouldn't touch that unless you want whatever limb makes contact to disintegrate secondly I think I'll Suchi-chan play for a bit she hates perverts you see and she's heard enough of my stories about you I think she wants payback" said Naruto with a sadistic smirk he turns to Itachi and activates the sharingan formerly belonging to Sasuke and looks at Itachi "These eyes look familiar?" Seeing the rise out of the Uchiha he continued "I'm going to end you just like I did Sasuke and with your last breath your pitiful excuse for a clan will be no more" **Amaterasu **shouted the enraged Itachi **Fuinjutsu: Fukka Hoin **with that the flames of Amaterasu were sealed in a scroll and tossed aside.

The fight then turned to a Taijutsu match much to Naruto's joy as with Explosion fist it didn't matter if his hits were blocked or not they always did some type of damage, after 15 minutes of fighting Naruto got tired of toying with Itachi and decided to take it up a notch jumping back he created a pyramid of black energy in between his hands **Particle style: Detachment of the primative world! **Naruto floated into the air using his wind and upon reaching 20 feet high he created an inverted pyramid of energy aimed right at itachi and it disintegrated all that it touched however Itachi dodged just in time and used **Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu **sending a massive fireball directly at Naruto who went through his handseals causing the black energy of the chakra his particle style created and formed a shroud over his body which disintegrated the fire on contact with him allowing him to stand there and take the attack head on when the smoke cleared we saw Naruto cloaked in the black shroud looking every bit the demon that everyone claimed him to be growing up red eyes of his sharingan shining through the blackness "So Itachi do you like my new Jutsu I call it **Particle shroud **it is similar to the lightning armor in that it cloaks my entire body in my Particle style and it disintegrates anything that comes in contact and even better I can do this **Particle sword**" and just like that the shroud shrunk and went to his hands slowly forming dual swords and he began to attack up close finally landing a blow on Itachi's left leg destroying his Achilles before backing up and letting the swords dissolve "Now lets end this" a few more hand seals and Naruto used a Jutsu he just created **Particle style: Disintegrating Rain **he breathed in and shot out a massive ball of dark energy into the air which exploded sending black raindrops down that where disintegrating whatever it touched Itachi did his best but with his leg down for the count he couldn't move fast enough and was hit again this time in his left arm making it disappear all together. **Particle style: Particle Bullets **again he took a deep breath and shot of a string of small black bullets which Itachi struggled to dodge and only because of Shunshin did he actually survive but by now he had almost no chakra left and he was without an arm and his leg was useless. "Goodbye itachi, Join your clan in the afterlife" **Scorch style: Great Inferno Annihilation **and with that Itachi Uchiha was no more being turned to ash by a modified version of the most famous of all Uchiha clan fire techniques using wind chakra mixed with Amaterasu flames to create a new scorch style Jutsu sending him to the afterlife.

———————————————————————-

**Back with Kurotsuchi and Jiraiaya **

The fight had been going on for a while now and Kurotsuchi was getting tired, while Jiraiya was still going strong it seemed holding him off was much more difficult than she thought and just killing him would've been much easier, but once she felt Itachi's chakra disappear for good she smiled "Well looks like the Uchiha clan is no more Jiraiya-san and if I was you I'd run because Naruto has a bone to pick with you for abandoning him all those years and the leaf in general for how you treated him and honestly even though we promised to let you leave either way I wouldn't be shocked if he chose to end it here"

Right as she finished that statement Naruto showed up on the scene smiling at her last statement "Well that was fun are you okay Suchi-chan?"

"Yes I am Naru-kun just tired is all so itachi is dead then?" Asked Kurotchi "Yes dead and scattered to the wind I did manage to find one eye though as proof for the bounty" she nodded and the pair turned to look at Jiraiya "Get out of here Perv before I change my mind I don't want to fight you right now despite how much I hate your guts I respect your power and as it stands right now we'd probably take eachother out I'm not strong enough yet to defeat a ninja of your caliber without dying to but I will be one day and when that happens we will end it"

Jiraiya stared into the cold eyes of his Godson thinking about how much he really failed he couldn't save Orochimaru or Minato and he abandoned his godson and allowed him to be consumed by hatred so much so that his village is now in Jeapordy. "Naruto I can't explain how sorry I am for all I've done to you or rather haven't done just please don't do this don't destroy what your father gave his life to defend you can kill me fine but don't destroy the village"

"You're I'm no position to make requests Jiraiya but if anything you were the least of the evils in that village and killing you wouldn't fix everything that village is infected by a poison, it's all self absorbed power hungry egotistical madmen and idiots it doesn't deserve to go on any longer now leave I have work to do and neither of us need to die today you can enjoy your last time on this earth before I end it" **Particle style: Particle field **with that and hand signs a minefield of particle release mines appeared surrounding the sage "With that we take our leave" a smoke bomb hit and the two disappeared.

**That's it for chapter 3 but I really need to take some time to work on writing fight scenes to be more interesting I think**


End file.
